Volatile Disposition (Map Game)
Overview "There's a simplicity to war... dare, and the world yields." The best gauge of what is in the future is what dares to come before it indeed. Perhaps it was inevitable that there would be exceptions to this rule, but it is the unavoidable truth that those that take the initiative where others cannot are responsible for the modern world. When did it end? The alliances of days past, the nations of times gone? There is an ambiguity in a world where so much has changed, and yet so much remains the same. "Dare, and the world yields." But never forget that sometimes, it is better to retreat and wait for a better turn. What happens next is not a matter of fate; for destiny remains in the hands of us mortal men. Godspeed, players. Rules * Be civil, please. '''No racial, homophobic or sexist slurs are allowed, and swear words should be limited to comments (though we would prefer you not use them entirely). * '''Plausibility is key. '''You can’t just randomly decide to change alliances from the ATO to the MDP as the United States. Every nation has a set of restrictions and abilities bound by its identity you must be aware of when choosing that nation (nation-lore is the responsibility of the Creator). The same applies to mods (if you’re going to volunteer to create turns and moderate implausibility, why would you create implausibility?).' * '''Mods, please don’t be biased. '''If anyone suspects a mod (or anyone, really) of bias, contact the Creator or other mods. Mod bias will be dealt with by a vote including the Creator and all mods other than the mod accused of bias. * '''The Creator's word goes above all else.' * If you are inactive for more than 6 turns, your nation will be removed from the player nations and your modship will be revoked as well (if applicable). * If you would like to leave the game, please comment. ---- Map as of 2089. To check all alliances on the map, use this link. ---- Miscellaneous These countries still have flags that I have yet to place on the wiki. Until they are placed, there is no need for the countries' players to put flags: * Holy State of Sarahwi and Morrocco * Lower Islamic Union of West Africa * United West African States Moderators * Head Moderator: Kuro * Map Moderating duties cycle among moderators * War Mod: Kuro * Normal Moderator 1: EleTHICC * Normal Moderator 2: Derp * Normal Moderator 3: Sidewinder Players Note: UMP indicates that said nation is currently under mod possession due to the player having been absent for an extended period of time. At any given time, the player can return to controlling their nation. Asia * Eastern Russian '''Republic - Seiga * Republic of the '''Philippines: TheXiJinping UMP * Union of East Asian Socialist Republics, or China: Aiothai * Republic of Indonesia: Kingkush1 UMP * Republic of India: Beta UMP * Republic of Japan: Lonixdron (again because of no more east asia lol) Americas * United States '''of '''America: Eledec * Democratic Republic of Brazil: UMP Europe * Republic of Ukraine: Knight of Malta UMP * United Kingdom: Lord Kemrii * French Republic: Ferdinand UMP * Italian Republic: PomLeGlorieux UMP * Sweden: Wolf * Vistula Union: Ryan * Kingdom of Norway: Lone UMP Africa * Republic of South Africa: kmarble12 UMP * Republic of Tunisia: Derp UMP *Holy State of Sarahwi and Morrocco: Dangerboy99 * New Islamic State of Northwest Africa: Side * Transitional''' Libya'n' Government:' Solace 'UMP' Oceania * Republic of '''Australia': 21Mercbl Collapsed Nations * The Holy State of Sarahwi and Morocco, formerly led by user Dangerboy99, was occupied and absorbed into the New Islamic State of Northwest Africa as part of the Final Agreement on Partition and Occupation of North Africa. '''It lasted from '''2038 '''to '''2066, and 7 '''years in-game. * The '''Union of East Asian Socialist Republics/People's Republic of China or China, formerly led by user AllianceScoutAiothai, collapsed following the breakout of the Second Chinese Civil War and the spreading of the nanobotlia virus into its controlled territory. It lasted from 1949 '''to 2020', then '''2043 '''to '''2077', and 18 '''years in-game. Archives Volatile Disposition Archives Game 2099 '''North China reinstates Kublai Khan as symbolic Mongol head of state. Khan proceeds to announce an alliance with North China to the general population as well as what he calls 'modernification', which is meant to bring the archaic nation into the 21st, or as is about to arrive, the 22nd. North Chinese forces continue to occupy the country. The Lemurian representative at the UN is shot fifteen times in the waist joints by a Catholic terrorist. This is suspected to be of the work of the Non-Federative Catholic Church, which has become a centrepoint for anti-A-Doll discrimination. ''' * '''Vistula Union: We are deeply concerned with this new Non-Federative Catholic Church, and Vistulan Cardinal Gościsław Urbanik begins to call for a third Vatican Council to decide on the idea of Artificial Intelligence and how it relates to the Roman Catholic Bible. Response Required. Roman Catholicism gains a majority following in most of Vistula, with the republics of Czechia, Moravia, and Silesia being the only republics where Atheism holds a majority. We continue to be weary of the temporo-spatial anomaly that has brought the Great Yuan into the modern era, and begin to test the minuscule samples of the anomalous exotic matter gathered from the Great Yuan to find out its properties. Response Required We begin to worry about the consequences of this event, and people begin to theorize that modern Mongolia has been sent back in time to the era where Kublai Khan was lifted. This sends great panic into the minds of citizens, as they believe that the world could be at risk of tears in space-time. We begin investing heavily into creating what is known as Picotechnology, which would allow manipulation of particles at the atomic level. Currently, we begin trying to downsize current nanotechnology to be able to manipulate things on the atomic level, but so far results have been inconclusive. The lunar station continues work, mainly independent of govt. interference. It has gained several hydroponics bays, and has begun using trace amounts of oxygen and hydrogen in the atmosphere. **'Vistulan Particle Science Department:' We discovered that, when the exotic matter we found in Mongolia reaches a certain "activation stage", it causes temporal restructuring of its local area as proven when we accidentally turned part of the research facility into woodland estimated to be from the 1800s. * Australia Australia reaches a new milestone in the space age, as it’s first Lunar colony is established this year. Named Freeman Station, after a major scientist who helped establish it and several other Australian Space projects, it is currently home to 25 residents. Australia continues to fund science projects, reigniting the cellular regeneration project, and nanobots to be used in construction. Each project is given a 10 yr time limit. Australia is very concerned with the recent Mongolian anomaly, not just in the circumstances that brought Kublai Khan to the 21st century, but also with the modernisation, that the Mongols may become more aggressive, especially with the actions their neighbours have decided to take. The Mongol Empire killed 10% of the world’s population with horses and bows, what could they do with tanks and guns? Australia presents these ideas to the UN and suggests that the modernisation of the Mongols is put on hold until such time as their plans for the future can be properly assessed (Mod Response). Meanwhile in Victoria, a fascist group known as the Australian National Garrison (ANG) is created, preaching an extreme hate of AI and A-Dolls, as well as racial superiority over the races of East Asia, and especially India. So far they are completely non-violent and so cannot be legally bound. ** United Nations: While the proposal of Australia does hold water, the immediate threat is not the military potential of Mongol Empire, but the fact that every single person in Mongolia is susceptible to modern diseases, humanitarian efforts must come first. We can address any imperialistic issues at a later date. * United Kingdom: The UK acknowledges Australia's concerns about the development and modernisation of Mongolia, but also agrees with the UN's analysis of the situation. As such, the UK bans all sales of technology (especially weaponry, of which the punishment is somewhere in the ball-park of about 80 years in prison) to Mongolia until further notice. However, Britain simultaneously launches a humanitarian mission to Mongolia to vaccinate the entire local population with the help of the UN. Britain cannot do this alone. Responses At the same time, troops are deployed to help North China, East Russia, and all other border nations, protect the Mongolians from technologically superior raiders and criminal gangs from across the spacial-temporal border (I'v always wanted to say that). This is also a means of preventing the illegal sale of advanced weapons to the Mongolians. Make no mistake, modern technology has advanced, but so has modern civilisation's culture and ideals; we do not need a repeat of early 21st century Central Africa. In other news, the Space-Time Anomaly Force (STAF) and the National Particle Physics Academy (NPPA) make a formal proposal to their Vistula Union counterparts and hope to work with them in investigating the Space-Time Anomaly as well as the development of Picotech. Union Response Britain is equally uneasy at the possibility of the end of world as we know it, and the beginning of one of utter Chaos. That is the true terror of the unknown. Separately, negotiations to privatise half the Lunar Mining Facilities have ended with a deal and the above is now true, with government supervisors to ensure fair competition among the various firms manning the 3 mines. At the same time, all 3 of Britain's former Space Agency space-stations are privatised under government supervision to support space tourism and space competition. Not only will this ease the government's purse, it will encourage development of the private space industry, and will help Britain's government avoid a Tower of Babel situation where the shear size and scope of the government's activities leads to utter inefficiency and waste. Last but not least, StarFleet launches the first manned mission to Saturn with plans to land on Enceladus. ** Vistula: We agree to work with British scientists on the aspects of this exotic matter and picotechnology. We also ban sales of weapons to the Yuan, and begin sending crates of vaccinations via air drop, along with ~10,000 military personnel to administer the vaccines as quickly as possible. * Sons of the Father: Als wir Kinder waren, war die Welt viel weniger klar, aber wie es ist, setzt ein Fluch auf die menschliche Rasse... die Gefahr des Todes. Wir werden nicht länger zulassen, dass die Zeit vergeht, Zivilisationen zu beenden, wir werden Ihre Abwesenheit nutzen, um Zivilisationen zu schaffen und zu Formen, wie wir wollen... wir, die Söhne des Vaters, haben eine neue Welt geschaffen. Guten Tag. August 2099 The Sons of the Father induce a large 'space-time-rip' in the Indian Ocean, causing a large, portal-like system to be discovered. It appears that the terror group has been able to use previously-unknown technology to cause a link between planet Earth and whatever seems to be on the other side. Across South Asia, mutations are discovered, with some waking up to different-coloured hair and skin, differing sexes and even changes in personality. The portal is untouchable; vessels that come close to it are struck by what appears to be the Vistulan-termed 'exotic matter' and transported elsewhere. * Union of America: 'An expeditionary force of several American military regiments and a coalition of scientists handpicked from around the nation arrive in the Indian Ocean to study these new portals, and deduct methods to neutralize the threat. They make sure to keep their distance, mainly conducting experiments to see whether different bands of electromagnetic wavelengths can successfully pass through the portals. A quick, "floating" base is established in the Indian Ocean area, to serve as a base for scientific and military personnel. Stricter control is imposed on the Northwest Passage, with the government monitoring all commercial ships passing through the area. In other news, the world's largest digital celebration is held on December 31, 2099 to celebrate the passage into 2100 and effectively, the 22nd century. Held on a specifically curated dedicated server, nearly 7.7 million people joined at the peak of the celebration, straining its data servers. A multitude of activities were planned, and the celebration had a cheap, $1 admission fee, and 80% of proceeds went to charity. The ''Titan IV ''and ''Pinta III ''are launched this year, to Titan and Europa respectively. The Titan's main goal is to determine whether establishing a permanent robotic presence on Titan would be economical and applicable, while the ''Pinta III ''is tasked with punctiliously and rigorously searching Europa for any form of life. 'Response 'The ''Pinta III '' contains small, aqua-fitted drones for diving deep below the surface. NASA and ARC also draw up blueprints for a vast array of solar mirrors, directing light at a few small points to generate effectively huge amounts of energy. However, the project is expected to take anywhere from 50-100 years. Artificial intelligence has taken over most functions in American life, and 69% of people now live "curated lives", with jobs that only exist to keep them busy (i.e, virtual sports, entertainment, gaming), and has become an incredibly controversial subject in American political circles. On the topic of politics, the American Freedom Caucus formally dissolves, leaving the New Leaf Party as the dominant party in American politics. The TransAmerican Hyperloop System is also extended to Northern Canada this year, connecting Nunavut and Yukon. **'NASA: We discover trace micro-organisms on previous satellites sent to Europa, but no major signs of life. ** British Diplomacy: We offer to send British scientists to the American facilities in the Indian Ocean to assist in the investigation of the Indian Ocean Anomaly. We also offer to contribute soldiers, equipment, and technology to the endeavour. Responses *** Union of America: '''We accept. * '''Eastern Russian Republic: Elections are held with Hina Chekanov from the Yabloko party winning re-election. The military is put on high alert and trade ships are now to avoid the Indian Ocean until further notice. Meanwhile as the government looks towards space, the East Russian Space Agency sees an increase of budget, and a space station begins to be constructed. Okhotsk Company's vocaloid product, codenamed "Hibiscus", is given an official name of "Marina Karazin" for both the product and character. A character design is also established, having long dark hair and purple/lavender eyes, and is a female. The vocaloid product software is also released, and an A-Doll begins to be built by the company based on it, and uses the official design that was established. A second season of Hundred Stars Pro: Vibrant Diamonds is aired, and a mobile game based on it is also released. The Krasnoyarsk Metro begins construction, as is a subway system for Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky. * Vistula Union: We begin to pour resources and manpower into research into this exotic matter as we believe it may be used to cause catastrophic effects on the world, and we publicly reveal this to garner support from other nations as to research into it. Response Secret: we realize that if our suspicions are true when it comes to this exotic matter, then it could have significant military benefits, as an army that could place itself at any time or place at will could significantly tip the scales in our favor. Thus we begin attempts at replicating the matter. Response **'Vistulan Exotic Matter Program:' Efforts into synthesizing this exotic matter produce almost no results. After nearly 600 tests, only 2 have suceeded in exotic matter synthesis, with one displacing the entire chamber to an unknown location/time. The consensus is that synthesis is possible, but extremely difficult. * United Kingdom: Following the terrifying developments in the Indian Ocean, efforts to ramp up space colonisation increases. Manned missions to Venus, Mars, and Enceladus are launched by Starfleet and expect to arrive within the next year. 100 more personnel are sent to the Moon to operate government facilities there. However, the space private sector outshines the government for the first time. The British Space Merchant Navy (BSMN) is formed by British space companies so they may cooperate and share facilities such as space stations and shipyards to save costs. The BSMN sends 4 missions to the asteroid belt to revive the asteroid mining industry, and also to scout out for an appropriate asteroid to build a asteroid-mining shipyard. Secret In other news, the British Orbital Gravity Weapon has been perfected. It functions by launching projectiles of various sizes (from a car to a train-sized projectile) into an orbit that eventually results in its launch towards an intended target, reaching astronomical speeds in the process. In a MAD scenario, the weapon can also be used to initiate a Kessler Syndrome and wipe out Earth's ability to access space. Military engineers are both proud and horrified at their creation, much like their predecessors 160 years ago. Separately, the Space Forces builds a massive rail-gun on the surface of the Moon, surrounded by a military base. At the same time, half of the government underground base has been devoted to a highly secretive clandestine government organisation known as Section 42. An agency devoted to intelligence gathering and advanced technology development. /Secret Last but not least, the Merchant Navy announces the construction of 3 new space stations for British Merchant use. * United Nations: As a result of the Sons of the Father's actions today, we are forced to enter a new age... in which humanity is now no longer the only intelligent naturally-occurring species in the known universe. We have set up the United Nations Committee on Humanoid Species and Classification (UNHSC) in order to properly ensure that all are treated decently humanely and the differing intelligent species that have occurred from this can be documented. Similarly, the United Nations Committee on Drastic Sexual Change (UNDSC) and the United Nations Committee on Mental Changes caused by the Indian Ocean Occurrence (UNMCIOO) will be used to conduct similar roles. We call for calm in the world, as we do all our members and the International Police Organisation to investigate and put an end to the Indian Ocean Occurrence. 2100 Drone surveillance beyond what is known as "The Indian Ocean Occurence" produces several inconsistent reports, including footage of abnormally large and abundant marine fauna near the Occurence, as well as what appears to be naval vessels stopping nearby to observe both drones and the Occurence on this side. It is believed the Occurence is a fully-fledged portal to an unidentified location, be it another planet or alternate reality. Under general consensus, the exotic matter retrieved from the Mongolian Crisis has been dubbed Apollyon particles. Apollyon research has thus been pursued by any sovereign state with common sense, often with little to no results to brag about. One of the American labs researching Apollyons has disappeared during testing, instead replaced with a marketplace full of people apparently originating from a "Legion of California". The Mongol Empire has "loosened up" a little, so to speak. Kublai Khan has privately requested meetings with high ranking personnel from North China and Kazakhstan for undisclosed reasons, but given the reactions of both nations involved, it is believed to be a non-militaristic gesture. In a drastic turn of events, it has been revealed that a few individuals around the area of the Indian Ocean Occurence are no longer genetically human. While retaining the same physical features and biological and mental functions, their DNA says otherwise. * Vistulan Union: We continue to work towards researching into apollyons, testing spatial movement properties. Response We also begin sending drones to the Indian Ocean to collect several more apollyons for testing. Response In the Vistulan general elections, the Postęp Katolicki party wins the election, and Řehoř Jágr, former Hockey Player and grandson of Czech icon Jaromír Jágr wins the presidency. Jágr begins his presidency by opening Kaczynski Outpost to the public, and beginning mining missions on the lunar surface to finance further expeditions into space. A landing on Mars begins to be planned, with the scheduled launch being March of 2105 from Kaczynski Station. Secret: We launch the newest batch of micro-stars, once again disguised as weather satellites, completing the Vistulan web, thus we may attack any location using kinetic strikes at any moment. We then begin building several warships to protect the satellites, under Aether Command jurdistiction. We also continue funding pro-Vistulan parties in the nations of Hungary and Lithuania, with parties being funded now in Croatia, Belarus, and Ukraine. **'VSC': Tests into moving objects to specific locations show a genuine oddity in how they work. Drones sent to the Indian Ocean have also crashed or disappeared as part of the Indian Ocean Phenomenon. *'National Aeronautics and Space Administration': ...while this would appear insane to many, it appears that the surface of Mars is becoming... habitable. We report the extremely unusual crash of Marshall-134, a probe which was supposed to reach Jupiter, due to... overspeeding. It appears that M-134 exceeded expected speeds by 15,000 miles per hour and has since lodged itself in the surface of Mars. We report much of our scientific equipment in orbit around Mars malfunctioning. If our observations are correct, and our equipment is properly recording... we report that Mars indeed now has life, and in particular are led by the nations of... Inverse Mars? I'm too old for this sh#t... * Australia Australia sends a group of drones through the Indian Ocean to collect data on the anomaly there, and to retrieve Apollyon particles for research. The anomaly has caused much fear in the Australian populace, as when combined with what happened to Mongolia many fear what may come next. Seeing the possibility that there may be intelligent life on Mars, Australia begins to beam radio messages to Mars in the hopes of contacting alien life forms (Mod Response). Also in space, but a bit closer home, Australia proposes a treaty to all nations with Lunar colonies and the UN, that will regulate mining on the moon, and outright ban any form of military bases or forces on the Moon, designating the Moon, like Antarctica as a place of science and nature with some mining (Mod/Player Response). Thus is especially directed at the UK as the have already built a base on the Moon. Australia’s drone project is scrapped, allowing the deadline of STONES to be brought forward to 2105. **'United Nations': We would sponsor such a treaty. **'Inverse Mars': 'Alien life forms' is a little insulting, considering that the majority of the population on our planet is human. ...Fate Averruncus; I don't know what you've been doing, but what we would like to know is how exactly this occurred overnight. * United Kingdom: Britain extends a request to the individuals of non-human DNA if they may wish to submit to open and transparent, ethical research monitored by NGOs. Response Troops are launched alongside the American response force to the former American Apollyon research lab to quarantine the area and question the alt-Universe beings. The Americans are given authority over these troops. Britain launches a military inquiry into the event and would like to know more about the people. Response Separately, a wave of drones are sent into the Portal. Response Meanwhile, the missions to Venus and Enceladus arrive and each begin setting up base camps - in the Venusian atmosphere, and on the icy surface of Enceladus. On the Moon, 2 new mines are opened by the private sector and Lunar Base ONE (Britain) reaches a population size of 400, the largest Lunar population of any nation. In other news, construction has begun on a shipyard in the asteroid belt by the British Merchant Space Navy. Once completed, it will be able to build mining ships at a steady rate. Secret A Space Force base is under construction in the asteroid belt (within an asteroid), while another is being built under the surface of Mars. /Secret A Starfleet base is being built on Mars to allow Starfleet science officers to study the Martian anomalous climate. Response * Philippines: The large New Millenium City opens in the middle of the city of Makati, with a height of 2,100 ft., to celebrate the entering of the 22nd century. Metro Manila, along with many other cities, is now a juxtapose of large indoor cities in skyscrapers and old normal buildings mostly just housing businesses and stores now. EPILOGUE Ah... I don't know how to put it. Thanks for playing. It was fun. I've decided to end Volatile Disposition at the behest of former players and the map game moderator, Spacey/Fire. This was probably some of the most fun I've ever had. Volatile Disposition ran 41 turns, 4 special events, with massive geopolitical changes in Asia, North Africa and South America. I'd like to end this off with people I want to thank: *Eledec, for the various maps he made, *Side, for running the game when I wasn't around, *and every single player. In particular **Kemrii, you held out the longest of the players here. Thanks. **Beta, for that insane shtick you pulled off in India. Amazing. **Seiga, for putting up with my shenanigans, haha - thanks. **Derp, for those runs you did in North Africa, **Sailesh, for your actions in Brazil, **Lonix, for his participation as Japan, **Ryan, for being a crazy player as Vistula, **Dangerboy and Aiothai, for taking your deaths with surprising grace, **many now-discontinued players, **and again, Eledec and Side, for being such ridiculously entertaining players on top of your mod duties. Thank you so much. Volatile Disposition is over. No, it will never return. No sequels or anything. This is what VD is, and what it always will be. Thank you so very much. -Kuro Category:Volatile Disposition Category:Map Games